Collection of USUK Snowy Love Stories
by MagicInTheDark
Summary: A collection of USUK oneshots/drabbles that all involve snow. Because snow and these two countries don't get enough screen time together. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright guys, I have a few things to warn you about before you start reading. Within this fic there are two unusual things. The first one, I don't give a setting besides New York. I don't live there. I know nothing besides that it snows there. So, all descriptions are made up. :) And secondly, this is very fluffy.

Enjoy my story about the beauty of snow, and fluffy USUK.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or any of the characters portrayed within it.  
._._._._._.

In life nothing is certain, and everything can be evaluated. There are realists, pessimists, optimists, and many more. People come with all different sorts of mind-sets; and people believe in a variety of different things. I know that. I understand the science behind things. Take snow for example. Snow is simply atmospheric water vapor being frozen into ice crystals and then falling down to the ground. However I believe there are certain things you don't see, or even feel, in life. Because even if snow is just atmospheric water vapor being frozen into ice crystals it remains in my mind as something more mystical. Snow is the most magical weather. It brings people together, and it looks beautiful. It seems anyone who lives somewhere where it snows has a happy memory involving snow. I have many, but this is my favorite one. This is a story of true love, and how I realized I had found mine.

I was walking through a park near my hometown in New York. Location really isn't important. At the time everything was grey. I walked along the cracked cement pathway, wrapped in a warm bright blue coat. It was a few weeks before Christmas, but no one seemed to be in the spirit. You see, that had me down. I adored- well I still adore Christmas. Everything about it. But my all-time favorite thing was Christmas music.

So in the middle of the dreary world, I walked along humming various tunes to myself. I had a date, and I wasn't about to let these grey losers bring me down in the dumps. Finally I came to the main street where I could see the mall. That's where my date worked. Now I know what you must be thinking, that my lovely partner must work in the food court or perhaps a clothing store. But you are sadly mistaken. My date played the piano by the fountain inside the mall. It was beautiful music, and right now it was mainly Christmas music, as you should assume.

I walked into the mall and made a beeline to the piano, just following the music. Well I guess I did know where I was going. Anyways, I heard a gorgeous rendition of Silver Bells and smiled. Artie was changing the melody ever so slightly and it worked. I saw his messy golden hair across the way, falling over his thick eyebrows. His stunning emerald eyes following his fingers as they danced across the piano. He was dressed in his usual apparel; a collared white button up dress shirt with a green tie, and some black trousers.

He played the final notes of the song, and the small crowd around him applauded. I clapped with them, flashing him a bright smile. He noticed me and grabbed his jacket and scarf off of the piano bench and approached me with a small smile.

"Hallo Alfred, I'm surprised. Only ten minutes late, you must actually want to take me out tonight more than usual." He chuckled teasingly, but I knew he was glad I was there. Even if I was late. But in my defense, I was usually about twenty minutes late, so this was early.

I slung my arm around his shoulder after he had put his red pea coat jacket on, keeping my happy attitude despite his teasing. It happened often. "Hey Artie! You were amazing on the piano~!" I said, watching him blush in embarrassment.

"W-well thank you I suppose..." He muttered, looking downwards at his feet.

We walked outside and I pulled him closer to me as we hit the cold air. I'm practically a waking heater, while he remains as cold to the touch as snow itself. We fit together well that way, already, even if we had only been dating for three months. Our meeting is another story, for another time. Back to this story; we walked through town attempting to locate a restaurant we had found once. They served amazing hot cocoa, burgers, and fish and chips. It was the perfect restaurant for us but we have never been able to find it.

As we walked, I thought about mine and Arthur's relationship. I don't remember exactly what I was thinking, but simply put, it was me questioning whether we were a good match. Maybe he didn't really like me. I've always been that kid... The one who everyone pretends to like and then just leaves behind when they find somebody better. Arthur was a couple years older than me; maybe I was too immature for him. We hadn't said a word to each other in about a half-an-hour. Sure our hands were entwined with each other, but did that mean anything really? I was so used to rejection- to being told I want good enough. That combined with the general grey aura around the town got to me, and I doubted myself. I doubted everything that I held any sort of meaning to. Finally I decided to face it, to have my crushed dreams confirmed.

"Hey Artie?" I mused aloud, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. We had reached a garden of some sort, a bright Christmas tree just a hop, skip and a jump away.

"Yes Alfred?" He replied in his amazing British accent. I loved that accent. I really didn't want to lose that accent, or those brilliant emerald eyes... Or even those eyebrows.

I had convinced myself that Arthur was just pretending to like me, I had no doubt in my mind. So, my voice was dead. No emotion held in it whatsoever. "Do you honestly like me?" I asked, bracing myself for rejection.

Man I have never felt so stupid as I did in that very moment. Arthur stared at me for a moment, then stood upon his toes and yanked down harshly on my jacket. All to give me a kiss. I was completely shocked, and I just stood there frozen in place like a block of ice. All the meanwhile, Arthur stood there kissing me. I cannot remember how long that kiss lasted. It felt like a magical eternity. Finally he pulled away, looking rather angry.

"Of course I like you git! I've been wandering around aimlessly while holding hands with you, in the freezing cold might I add, all to find the prefect bloody restaurant for us! Now don't you ever doubt our relationship again or I swear to god I will make you eat my cooking! If you say it's so bad then that should be sufficient punishment." He crossed his arms, glaring up at me.

I was too stunned by his reaction for words. He had made multiple rational points, threatened me with his god awful cooking, and given me a kiss that was amazing. My reply was just mumbles, a jumble of words coming from a child who had just been proven very, very wrong. "I... Just... But I was so sure... And... You..."

Arthur rolled his eyes, and bopped me lightly in the head. "You're a genuine idiot aren't you?"

"I'm not an idiot!" I retorted, rubbing my head where he had hit me.

He scoffed, looking directly into my glasses-framed blue eyes. "You must be if you thought for a moment that this was all just an act. Alfred, you are the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of dating. You have a cheerful attitude that rarely fails, and a love for the weird little things that I adore. Harry Potter, Christmas music, hot cocoa, Halloween... And plenty more means meaningless little things."

I smiled, deciding to add onto the list. "Penguins, chocolate, the color blue..."

"Exactly Alfred."

I relaxed, and decided to go a step further. I had a mission in my head now, and I required answers. "Then can I ask you a question? A serious one?" I asked him, my face obviously showing just how serious I was.

"Sure Alfred, but I swear to god if it's something stupid-"

I cut him off, reassuring him, "It's not."

"Then ask away."

I took a deep breath, calming my shaky nerves. I loved Arthur Kirkland. I loved every little thing about him; from the way he was always picky about his tea, to the way his hair never seemed to be well-kempt. It suited him, and I wouldn't want it any other way. To some of you this may seem rushed, but rest assured. We may have only been dating for three months, but we have known each other for five years. It just took us this long to realize out mutual feelings for each other. My emotions were pent up, and I had to tell him. I had to see his reaction, and if he felt the same way. Like and love are two very different things.

Finally I was ready. "Arthur, I love you. I have for a while. You are my favorite person, the one I think about during every waking moment. I love the way you play the piano, and how magical you make it seem. I love everything about you, and I just wanted to know if there was any sort of possible way you could ever love me?" My eyes were that of a pleading child; they were deep and glimmering.

I stood there patiently as Arthur's face turned a Christmas shade of red, it matched his coat almost. The next moments are probably my fondest memories in life.

Arthur jumped up and hugged me, wrapping his legs around my torso as I caught him. "Alfred, I already do feel that way. I love you. All of you," was what he murmured into my ear before we locked lips once again. We closed our eyes, allowing ourselves to become lost in the moment, lost in each other. The kiss started out sweetly, but grew more passionate as the moments passed by. I felt as if I were flying. Our combined body heat warmed the air around us and we belonged in our own world. Nothing could touch us. Breaking away for air we opened our eyes to the world around us. It had changed within a manner of moments.

The trees seemed a crisp green instead of a dull color, and the colorful Christmas lights had been turned on. Cheerful color now lined the walkway. But the real magic lied in the sky. It had begun to snow. Little flakes fell around us and gave everything a new light. The snow chased away the gray, and to this day I still believe that our confession had brought the snow. Not scientific in any way, just someone who knows that nothing was grey anymore after that moment.

Arthur and I looked at one another and shared a smile. A smile that said a thousand words. From that day forth, whenever it snowed we would always take a moment to find eachother, even if we were arguing, and just remember that moment. Snow has always ended our pety disagreements, and still remains our favorite type of weather.

It's been a few years since then and Artie and I are still together. And without the snow, I'm not so sure that would be the case. So yes, snow is atmospheric water vapor frozen into ice crystals. However, snow is also a beautiful, magical thing. It's a symbol of love, truth, and beauty. Now that may not hold true for everyone, but it certainly holds true for me.

._._._._._.

A/N: In case you can't tell; I REALLY LIKE SNOW.

And the coolest thing is I wrote this story last night, and when I woke up IT WAS SNOWING. I seriously was pumping my fist into the air because, it just made me feel awesome.

To those of you reading this, I have two questions.  
1: Should I write a very fluffy epilogue to this?  
2: What do you think of an oneshot series focused around USUK and snow?

Let me know. :3 Also, review on the story? I love to hear what you all think. It helps me learn and gives me motivation.

~MagicInTheDark~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's an epilouge to the previous chapter. You're free to ignore it if you don't like it.

Warning: So fluffy and cheesy you may vomit rainbows.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. :)

._._._._._.

After that night with the snow our relationship had been changed in so many ways. We now realized just how deeply in love with each other we were. It's a beautiful thing, to be in love so completely. There are few things in the world to compare it to.

I was planning something for Arthur. Something huge. A declaration of my love. And it had to be snowing. There's no other way it could mean quite as much if there weren't little frozen ice crystals falling around us silently. Because to us, snow is the symbol of love.

I'd been planning this ever since July, a few days after my birthday. Everything would be prefect, yet spontaneous. I had to not plan every detail, because that wasn't me. I wanted this to feel like a magical surprise and not some stiff and planed proposal.

Have you figured it out yet? I'm going to propose to Arthur, the love of my life. And I wanted to do it in the middle of a snow storm. No matter how unreasonable it seemed... It just had to be in a snow storm.

I stalked weather reports for weeks, earning myself a suspicious Brit. We lived together now, and had been for a while. Finally the weather report came that I had been dying to hear. "Tomorrow prepare to stay inside because we've got a major snow storm coming in." I almost jumped for joy, but managed to stay relatively normal mainly because Arthur was leaning against me, snuggled up close. God I love him, I just hope he says yes.

The next day I waited. And I waited. I stared out the window up at the cloudy sky. Why the hell wasn't it snowing yet!?

"Alfred love, you're just going to have to be patient." Arthur sighed, trying to drag me away from the window. Reluctantly I let him, and we sat down to eat dinner of ramen noodles; we were on a tight budget. I bought the ring with my savings so Arthur shouldn't have noticed.

It was at around 7:30 that it finally started to snow. I saw a fleck of white out of the corner of my eye and made a mad dash to the window. Finally snow had come. Within a half-an-hour it was storming. Perfect.

"Artie, lets go outside!" I called out, literally bouncing on my heels. I practically couldn't contain my excitement and the moment helped me ignore my nerves.

"Alfred it's a blizzard out there! We'll freeze!" He protested, but I quickly retorted.

"No we won't. Come on, snow is our thing! Pleeease!?" I dragged the word out, and my hand was already on the doorknob. I was not going to lose this argument.

Arthur sighed grabbing his coat and throwing me my own. I flashed my brightest smile at him. We went outside hand in hand, waking down the street. After a few minutes I stopped and turned to face Arthur and his brilliant emerald eyes.

"Arthur, I love you. With all of my heart." I said, my voice shaking with nerves.

"I love you too Alfred." He smiled at me, that gorgeous smile where he truly seemed happy. Only a few people get to see that side of him.

"Which is why I have something very important to ask you." I fumbled awkwardly with my pocket for a moment before finally pulling out a small green box. Arthur stood there in a stunned silence as I kneeled down on one knee and looked up at him.

"Arthur Kirkland. I'm asking you here in the middle of a blizzard... Will you marry me?" I opened to box to a simple silver ring. No sparkles or anything too girly. Perfect for Arthur.

It took him a moment to actually speak, but emotion was clearly written across his face. Those emerald beauties were widened, and his mouth formed a prefect "o". "A-Alfred of course I will! Yes!" Within seconds I was standing again and had already locked lips with my now-fiancé. It was a beautiful kiss, and we were both experiencing nothing but the purest of joy.

I knew we would have a winter wedding.

._._._._._.

A/N: There you go. The fluffy epilogue to my other oneshot.

Gotta love that snow.

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm also looking for ideas for more USUK snow stories so feel free to share!

~MagicInTheDark~


End file.
